Next Generation
by PhobeCullen347
Summary: A few years after Breaking Dawn. The Cullen's and Denali's have now more kids than the whole vampire race. But they come across many difficult challenges along the way. Read to find out the Cullen's and Denali's through the extraordinary life that will last for all eternity.
1. Chapter 1: 2 Words

Chapter 1

**Roxie POV**

****I was woken up by yelling down stairs, I sat up in my bed pissed off. The clock read 8:00 am Really?! I leaped off the

bed and darted downstairs "What the hell?!' I growled at my parents, my dad was in a crouched position as my

mother tried to pull him back, I turned a saw a man with blood red eyes he had almost the same features as me

he was wearing tight pants with no shirt his skin was tannish pale. I clenched me jaw "Who the hell are you?" I

Spat through my teeth. "Dont remember me little sister." He returned with a twisted smile on his face. "It hasnt

been that long has it Roxanne?" My stomach twisted into a knot "How do you know my name?" I asked in a shocked

tone he let out an amused laugh "Dont remember you own twin, your flesh and blood?" I gasped lightly turning to

my father. "Who are you?" He asked as his tone had more control over it. "I am Anthony and I believe you have my

sister, so I'll be taking her." I froze instantly, my mom let out a growl "The only place your going is out our house

and out sight. Now get the hell out of Forks before I LET Edward go. And trust me i will." She said with a vicious

glare at Anthony. Before I knew it uncle Emmett Jasper Garrent & Tony were here, dad pushed away from mom as

all the men circled Anthony. "Cant fight your own battles?" He said with a smirk, Uncle Emmett snapped at him

The next second aunt Rose Alice Kate and Tanya came in "Guys chill!" aunt Alice said grabbing uncle Jasper and

pinning him to the wall, they all did the same to their mates. Anthony smirked " Well this was fun, till we meet again.

Oh and Roxanne father will be please to know your still alive, then we can say the 2 words we've been dying to

say." He came closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Welcome back." His cool breath gave me goosebumps, he

quickly kissed my cheek and vanished. I knew what this all meant, this was the beginning of a great war.


	2. Chapter 2: All I Needed

Chapter 2

**Roxie POV**

****The moms let go of the dads they were all fuming "What the hell Kate we could have had them?" Uncle

Garrent shouted at Kate making her look down. "Rose we had his ass cornered!" Uncle Emmett snarled

at her. "Alice darling I love you but dammit we had him!" Jasper said hissing at Alice. "Tanya we told

you girls to stay at the house for your own safety." Uncle Tony said calmly to aunt Tanya. I turned and saw

my parents having their own little private conversation mentally, I growled loudly "Im the victim here!" I

screeched they all turned to me "Roxie's right" Aunt Rose said regaining her control, I looked at Alice

"What did you see?" I asked her concerned for my own future, "I havent seen anything... Yet but he is

your brother." I groaned loudly "So what now he's coming after me?!" I asked no one answered me

I turned and stormed out the house I ran into the forest and kept running not caring were Im going

I felt a cool arm wrap around my waist "Where do you think your going?" I stirred in the persons arm

before I realized it was Collin. His honey gold eyes were looking at me. I buried my face in his chest

"Whats wrong?" He asked, I played it all over in my head since he can read minds I felt my eyes begin

to moist "Dont cry, love." I looked at him "Home." He nodded and swept me up running to his house,

once we got there he set me down. I opened the door and saw his brother John on the couch

"Tried to tie your shoes again Rox?" He smirked I ignored him but Collin let out a fierce growl

I darted up the stairs to his room and plopped on the bed he closed the door and layed down with me

I buried my face in his chest as I began to sob which quickly turned in heart felt cry. Collin cradled me

the whole time telling me everything will be okay, his shirt began to get wet so he took it off letting me

cry in his bare chest. It took 2 hours for me to stop crying before there was a light tap on the door

I turned and saw Elizabeth and Andrea by the door, Lizzy came in while Andrea chilled by the door way

"We heard crying... We-" Andrea cut her off "The thought was your not mine." Lizzy rolled her eyes

"_I _decided to come check on you guys." Collin smiled softly "We're find she is just getting some things

out." They nodded and left the room, I looked at him "I feel... so bad." He looked at me concerned

"Why?" I sighed pouting "Cause I do stupid shit, Im a danger to my family and y-" He mashed his lips

on mine, he pulled away slowly "We're all a danger Roxanne," I winced when he said my name "I

refuse to hear you talk about yourself like this. Now please can I enjoy this time with my mate?"

I smiled and nodded, he grinned and began to hum my lullaby. This was all I needed... Collin

If he was with me nothing could stop us.


End file.
